Worlds Collide
by Haunted by Waffles
Summary: Bella is the queen of Riverside High. Edward is the king of Springfield High. What happens when a teacher’s grudge gets him kicked out of Springfield High and into Riverside High? Will they fall in love? Or will one of them crash and burn? Bella’s POV. OO
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **** Bella is the queen of Riverside High. Edward is the king of Springfield High. What happens when a teacher's grudge gets him kicked out of Springfield High and into Riverside High? Will they fall in love? Or will one of them crash and burn? Bella's POV. OOC. All human. First fanfic.**

**Disclaimer: Plot is mine. Characters aren't mine. [Walks off and sobs in corner]**

**Chapter 1**

Life couldn't get any better.

Great friends, a totally hot boyfriend, the captain spot on the basketball and softball teams, and finding a cute little library just down the street from my house, my god. I have it all. Plus, this is my first day of junior year of high school. Nothing can bring me down.

Oh, crap. I got to get to school.

_Ah ha!_ I said in my head as I get to school with 15 minutes to spare. I walk to the office to get my schedule. _Damn, I'll never get through this line_. Suddenly, a girl walks up to me and says, "Your mom was waiting for you. She told me to give this to you and tell you to meet her in her office."

"Okay," is all I reply with.

_Ah, the perks of being the principal's daughter. Wait, what am I saying, being the principal's daughter is crap. _

As I walk into my mom's office, I notice that something has changed. "Hey, mom, how's it going?" I say.

"It's Mrs. Swan to you, Bella."

"Okay, I'll be sure to remember that."

That's what's changed. It is so much more tense in here.

After a long awkward silence, she decides to speak. "Okay, here's the thing. Your….your…..yourfatherandIaregettingdivorced."

"Whoa, whoa, slow down."

She sighed and said, "Bella, your father and I are getting d-divorced."

"Well, then, crap," I muttered, still too in shock to get out a real answer.

As I slowly walk away, I decide to decipher my real feelings. _Maybe this isn't such a bad thing. No! This can't be happening! Wait, they would be better off happy with other people than unhappy with each other. What am I saying? Someone's going to get hurt, and it's most likely going to be me. Isn't it better for me to get hurt than anyone el-_

My thoughts were interrupted when a guy suddenly bumps into me and makes me drop all of my stuff.

"Hey watch where you're going!"

As I look up, I see the most gorgeous guy I have ever seen.

**Ooh! Cliffy!!!!**

**What's gonna happen next? Hmm… only God and I know that.**

**-Edward's New Obsession a.k.a. Julia!!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: ****Bella is the queen of Riverside High. Edward is the king of Springfield High. What happens when a teacher's grudge gets him kicked out of Springfield High and into Riverside High? Will they fall in love? Or will one of them crash and burn? Bella's POV. OOC. All human. First fanfic. Rated T for cursing.**

**Playlist:**** Womanizer-Britney Spears**

**Disclaimer: Plot is mine. Characters aren't mine. **

**Chapter 2**

_As I look up, I see the most gorgeous guy I have ever seen._

The guy just ogles me, looking at me up and down, smirking. _Ugh!!!!! What an asshole!_

I put on my best fake smile and try not to let my anger show through.

"Hello, my name is Isabella, but you can call me Bella."

"Why, hello, there, Bella, my name is Edward, and I must say, you have the cutest ass I have ever seen."

_I guess my fake smile is working. Why does he have to make me regret everything nice I have said to him?_

"Thank you. I have never had anyone compliment my ass before. Or, at least, not to my face."

_Ha! I always have been a good actress!_

"You know, if I could rearrange the alphabet, I'd put u and i together."

Then I snapped.

_Bring on the bitch._

"Really? I'd put f and u together."

"Why suddenly so-"

_DING DING DING! _

_Saved by the bell…how clichéd._

"Well, I better be off to class! Bye, potential rapist!"

I pick up my stuff, run off to class, and get in my seat just when the tardy bell rings.

"Good morning class!" Ms. King, the English teacher, yells.

"Good morning Ms. King!" everyone shouts at the same time.

_I love this class. She was always my favorite teacher. I wonder how she gets moved to my grade every year. And how I get to be in her English class every year. Ok, maybe there are some perks to being the principal's daughter._

"Ok. I know this sucks, but the principal told me to give you assigned seats."

_There goes the perks thought._

"What?!"

"Aw, man!"

"Crap!"

_I'm going to have to talk to mom about that._

"I know, I know, but if you just bear with me, we can still make this year fun! So, I'll start with this row in alphabetical order." She then begins listing off names.

"Bella? Sit here."

_Yes! I get to sit near Alice, Angela, Emmett, and Jake! I _really_ love this class! Wait, there's a seat open next to me._

"Ms. King? Why is there a seat open next to me?"

"Because the person who is sitting there is either absent or tardy."

"Oh, ok."

"Ok, class now that you are all settled, I'm going to tell you what we are doing today. Today you are going to talk amongst yourselves," Ms. King pauses while some kids cheer then continues, "while I figure out what books we will be reading this year!" Then comes a round of sarcastic cheers.

"Angela," I call after a few minutes of thinking, "Guess what happened to me before class. I bumped into this really hot guy, and he made me drop my things, so I was about to give him a piece of my mind, right? Well he started looking at me like I was a piece of meat, so I introduced myself, to get his attention back to my face. Well then he introduced himself and complimented me on my ass! Then he used a stupid pickup line, and I snapped. I swear, I almost slapped him. Then I –this is going to sound so clichéd- got saved by the bell. He is so fucking gross."

"Oh my god! He is such a perv!"

"I know!"

Suddenly, the door flies open and in walks a very familiar person.

"Oh my God! He is so hot!" Angela whispered.

"Oh my God! That's him! That's Edward! The perv!!!!!!"

"Hello, Ms. King, sorry I'm late."

"It's alright. You may go sit by Ms. Swan over there. Bella, please raise your hand."

_Oh, shit._

"Oh, I know who Bella is."

He slowly made his way over to me and sat down beside me.

"Hey sexy ass, what's up?" He whispers seductively. _Wait, seductively? No, he is a jerk ass! _

"Ooh! Pet names! Ok, I'll be sexy ass and you'll be pervert. Oh, they're so cute!"

"Aww, don't be like that. You know you want me."

_Oh, no, he didn't!_

"When hell freezes over."

"Then hell must be in the freezer. Because we both know you're attracted to me."

_Oh, No, He Didn't!!_

Then he puts his arm around me and scoots his seat closer to me.

"Get your arm off of me."

Then he kisses my cheek and leaves his lips there.

_OH, NO, HE DIDN'T!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

I then slap him.

"Ow!" exclaims Edward.

"Bella! Principal's office!" shouts Ms. King, infuriated.

"Yeah, whatever" I reply.

**REVIEW!!!!!!**

**Review like you just can't help yourself!!!!!!**

**-Edward's New Obsession a.k.a. Julia!!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: ****Please keep in mind that this is a story and that if some things were changed to be like a real school, there would be no story (or a more boring story). So, please, just roll with it. If there is something that is wrong in this story other than that, tell me, because I want this to be as accurate as possible, while still being interesting. Also let me know how I can make it better. Please and thank you! Edward's New Obsession a.k.a. Julia!!!!**

**Playlist:**** Hit Me with Your Best Shot- Pat Benatar**

**Disclaimer: Plot is mine. Characters aren't mine. **

**Chapter 3**

"_Bella! Principal's office!" shouts Ms. King, infuriated._

"_Yeah, whatever" I reply._

I walk to the principal's office, and, since my mother's already tense, get ready for a harsh tongue-lashing.

"Isabella Marie Swan!" I hear as soon as I close the door, "What have you gotten yourself into now?!"

"Nothing, mom, I was—"

"Oh, don't 'nothing, mom' me, young lady. I thought you were a good child. I thought I raised you the right way. Maybe a little back talking, interrupting, or talking at inappropriate times, but violence! Now, what do you have to say for yourself?"

"Mother, there was this guy that was annoying me by—"

"Annoying you?! ANNOYING YOU?!?!?! He was annoying you so you struck him?!"

"But, mom—"

"No buts, young lady! Now, since this is the first time this has happened, I won't expel you. And since I'm nice, I won't even suspend you."

"So, what's the verdict?" I've already given up on explaining myself.

"One month after school detention, you're grounded for 6 weeks, and you're curfew is now 6:00 pm, until further notice."

"Oh my god, mom, thank you so much! I love you! You won't regret this! I swear you won't!"

"Okay, now, get to class."

"Okey-dokey! I love you! Thanks again! Bye!!"

I leave the room and hurry off to my 2nd period class, music, my favorite class.

_Even though I'll be 30 minutes late, Ms. Maxwell likes me, so she won't mind._

Right before I go in, I check my watch.

_Okay, 35 minutes late. Whatever._

I open the door, and everyone turns around to look at me, everything is silent except the band class next door.

I take a look around the room and say, "Oh my gosh! You finally moved the furniture around like I advised!"

"Hello, there Bella. I'm glad you noticed," Ms. Maxwell greets as she hugs me. "It took me all day yesterday to move it."

"Oh, you should have let me help you! I would have been glad to!"

"No, it's alright, I wanted you to have fun on your last day of summer vacation!"

"You're like a second mom to me! I would do anything for you!"

"That's sweet. Thank you. Now, I have to have an excuse for why you're late or I'll have to give you detention."

"I was visiting Renee, I slapped a guy in the face and she totally wigged out."

"Did the guy deserve it?"

"Yes!"

"Then she shouldn't have gone all psycho-mom on you."

"That's exactly what I was thinking!"

"What's the damage?"

"1 month detention and my curfew shortened to 6:00."

"Well, it could've been worse."

"Yeah but she has her reasons. She and Charlie are having a divorce."

"Awww."

"Yeah, but it'll be alright. It's for the best anyway."

"Okay, now get to your seat."

"Wait, can I bring my guitar in this afternoon?"

"Of course! Here's an extra key in case you want to practice when I'm not around."

"Thanks!" I say as I walk to my seat.

"Oh yeah, you can just talk or play the instruments today."

"Thanks again!" I shout and swiftly walk to her personal guitar, she always lets me borrow it and she finally gave me unlimited access to it.

I never look at anyone else, I just play.

"_Yeah, yeah, yeah_

_Since the day they got married, he been praying for a little baby boy_

_Someone he could take fishing_

_Throw the football_

_And be his pride and joy_

_He could already see him holding that trophy_

_Taking his team to state_

_But when the nurse came in with that little pink blanket_

_All those big dreams changed_

_Now he's wrapped around her finger_

_She's the center of his whole world_

_And his heart belongs to that sweet little_

_Beautiful, wonderful, perfect, all-American girl_

_Sixteen short years later_

_She was falling for the senior football star_

_Before you knew it_

_He was dropping passes_

_Skipping practice just to spend more time with her_

_The coach said Hey, son, what's your problem?_

_Tell me, have you lost your mind?_

_The daddy said,_

_You'll lose your free ride to college._

_Boy, you better tell her goodbye_

_Now he's wrapped around her finger_

_She's the center of his whole world_

_And his heart belongs to that sweet little_

_Beautiful, wonderful, perfect, all-American_

_And when they got married and decided to have one of their own_

_She said be honest_

_Tell me what you want_

_And he said honey you ought to know_

_A sweet little, beautiful, one just like you_

_Oh, a sweet, little, beautiful, perfect, all-American_

_Now he's wrapped around her finger_

_She's the center of his whole world_

_And his heart belongs to that sweet little_

_Beautiful, wonderful, perfect, all-American girl_

_All-American girl"_

As I finish my song, I hear a round of clapping and look up.

_Right in front of me there is a group of about 20 people, and they came to hear me sing. _WOW.

In those people, I see Jacob and Angela, so I give them a wink and look around some more.

Then, I come across a pair of enchanting emerald eyes **(A/N Tee-hee! That's an alliteration!)** that I hope never to see again.

I send him a glare and walk quickly to Jacob and Angela.

"Hey Jake, hey Angie!" I yell out.

"Hey Bells!" They call in unison.

"What's up?" I say as I finally reach their seats.

"Nothing much. But I think Angela has some news for us." Says Jacob.

"I'm glad nothing's up. That means nothing bad has happened." I reply and peck him on the lips.

He deepens the kiss and I wrap my arms around his neck, then I feel someone tap my shoulder.

I pull back, and see the biggest jerkwad on Earth, Edward.

"Excuse me? I'm kind of in the middle of something here," I say, gesturing to Jake's arms around my waist and my arms around his neck.

"Nothing. I just thought that you liked me." He says, pouting slightly.

"Well, you thought wrong. Just because you follow me around and flirt with me doesn't mean I like you. It means you're a stalker. And I swear, I have a lot of power in this school, and if you want to do anything in your entire high school career, you'll stop, now."

"Fine, but you'll give in sometime. I know you will."

"Whatever."

And with that, I walked off.

"Later guys, I got to go think."

The rest of the day passes in a blur with nothing really except free periods and detention.

**~~~~~~After School~~~~~~~**

"Yeah, but promise not to tell anyone, especially Jacob," I say, telling Alice about my day.

"Okay, I promise. Did anything happen after that?"

"No, but I don't have a partner for biology."

"Aww, you're lucky. I got stuck with Morgan Jason, a.k.a. the biggest booger in the world."

"Emmett got lucky, too. He got to be partners with Rose, but it's not like he'll be paying attention with her right beside him."

"Sh'yeah."

"Oh yeah, Edward said 'You'll give, I know it.' Right before I walked off."

"Oh, my god!"

"Yeah, but—"

"Oh, crap! I got to go! See you at school!"

"Bye," I say, but the line is already dead.

I make dinner, do my homework, and fall into a dreamless sleep.

**You know what to do! Review! Hey that rhymes!**

**Anywho, you better review! Hey that rhymes too!**

**Who am I? Dr. Seuss? Damn, let me retry.**

**Review or Elmo will wrap you up in toilet paper when you sleep and glue a wine glass to your forehead!!!!!!!!!!**

**Tee-hee!**

**-Edward's New Obsession a.k.a. Julia!!!!**


End file.
